


Daddy’s Little Baby Girl

by GollyGod



Series: Daddy’s Little Baby Girl Verse [1]
Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Extreme Underage, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GollyGod/pseuds/GollyGod
Summary: Jared Padalecki has a unnearving realization about his son. Jensen starts asking questions and Jared can’t really think a good way to explain things.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is reallllllllllllly underage, like Jensen is 8 okay, you have been warned. Don’t like? Don’t read.

It had all happened so fast. 

He was at a party that his best friend, Chad, had drug him out to. He was sitting at a table in the back corner thinking of how much better his time would be spent at home studying. Finals were coming up soon and he needed to be ready. His dad may be rich and paying his tuition but that didn’t stop him from threatening him with “Any bad grades and i’ll cut you off.” 

He had a rum and coke sitting on the table, casually sipping at it, not feeling the need to get blackout drunk, he just turned 21, thank you very much Chad. 

He didn’t realize that there was anyone in his personal space until she started talking.  
“You look lonely, I’m Donna.” She held her hand out for him to shake politely.  
He gave a quiet reply, “Jared.” 

________________

“Daddy?” his eight year old son, Jensen, had called out to him.  
“Yeah kiddo?” Jared answered smirk on his face holding a peanut butter and banana sandwich in hand.  
“I’m hungr-“ Jensen got caught off guard when his dad walked in with exactly what he’d wanted.  
“You’re hungry?” Jared finished Jensen’s question, holding the sandwich out to his gorgeous son.  
Jensen shot him a big smile showing every ounce of love he has for his dad, and started devouring the sandwich.  
Jared sat down next to his son and put an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. Jen finished his lunch and they sat in peace, now quietly watching some of Jensen’s favorite cartoons.  
Soon enough it was three hours later, time always flew when he was with his son. Jensen curled up in his dad’s lap, asleep. Jared was petting his sons hair.  
When he realized how close Jensen’s sleeping young face was to his dick he was immediately flustered. The sickdirtywrong of the boner he’d popped was embarrassingly delicious. He couldn’t move, that left the possibility of Jensen waking up, he can’t just try to rub it out; same possibility. He finally decided to just bare through it and just hope it would go away. But of course, because god hates him, his sons small voice shot through the air.  
“Daddy?” His sons sleep groggy voice had made his dick twitch. ‘That’s how he’d sound when he’s done sucking your cock,’ the voice in the back of his head whispered.  
“Yeah sweetie?” Jared asked, dreading the inevitable next question Jensen will ask.  
“Daddy? What’s wrong with your...” His son asked darling shyly pointing to Jared’s clothed dick. “With your, your... your pee pee?” Jensen’s inexperience with the subject shot another shock of pleasure through Jared, making his dick weep out a generous amount of precum.  
“Nothing dear.”  
“But, daddy it’s stiff?”  
“It’s normal.”  
“Mine doesn’t do that.” Jensen said sadly, unknowing of how much his words, and actions, effected Jared, such as Jensen poking his dick. At that Jared’s cock twitched again, how could it not?  
“That!” His son exclaimed excitedly. “That! Mine doesn’t do that?”  
“Don’t worry about it Jen, it will when you get older.” Jared chocked out his response, trying, and failing, to get his son to drop the subject. However Jensen seems to be ever curious these days, so he pushed the subject.  
“But? I’m a big boy! You even said so, daddy! Mine should be the same,” Jensen cooed “Look!” he said pulling his pants and boxers down, showing Jared his soft little boy dick, in all it’s sweetheart smooth flaccid glory.  
“Christ Jensen!” Jared said a little too loudly, leaking a shameful puddle more of precum into his boxers. Tears started welling up in Jensen’s eyes.  
“Sorry,” Jensen never took getting yelled at well, Jared rarely raises his voice at the boy. Jensen started to try to get off the couch and off his dad, but in the process, he put his hand directly on Jared’s cock, making it jump in pleasure, forcing an aroused groan out of Jared, one Jensen mistook for pain.  
“Sorry!” Jensen wailed his apology. Being the absolutely innocent and sweet boy Jensen is, knowing daddy’s kisses on his boo-boo’s always make Jenny feel better, Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared’s still clothed dick.  
“Fuck!” Jared wailed to the open air pushing Jensen’s face roughly into his lap. Cum spilled out of his dick, all over his boxers and jeans, creating a wet patch on his jeans and onto Jensen’s cheek. “Fuck, shit Jensen i’m so sorry.” He said releasing his sons head.  
“That’s a bad word, daddy.” Jensen chastised in a whisper. Jared let out a loud laugh.  
“Sorry ‘bout that sweetie, just felt really good is all.” Jared said swiping a glob of his drying cum off his boy’s face.  
“Good?” Jensen asked cocking his head to the side. “I thought you were hurt...” Jensen said, Jared held his cheek.  
“Yeah, felt real good Jen.” Jared said swiping a bigger glob of cum. Jensen’s lips parted slightly. “You wanna taste it?” Jensen nodded his head, a pretty pink blush rising on his cheeks. “I’m gonna warn you, it doesn’t taste that good, it’s salty and bitter.” Jensen just gave him a quick “m’kay” with lust in his eyes. Jared swiped his fingers into the wethotperfect heat of his sons small mouth. He gave him a look that said ‘So?’  
“Not as bad as you made it sound.” He said running his own small hand over his cheek getting another drying glob of cum off and slipped his baby small fingers into his mouth and licked it clean. Without thinking, he pulled his dad’s pants down and leaned in to his dad’s crotch in search for more.  
“Shit, Jen.” Jared said throwing his head back as Jensen tried to suck the cum from the fabric of his dad’s boxers. Jared reached down and snapped the waistband of his jeans over his dick once Jensen was finished.  
“Uh!” Jensen cried out as Jared repositioned him on his thigh, then he felt that his sons cock was sweetheart hard, his first erection, and it was just for Jared, just for his daddy. They looked at each other lustfully, Jared’s cock jerking, trying to get hard even after just have cum himself.  
“Please,” Was all Jensen had to say and Jared was rubbing his eight year old sons first load out of his small cock. It was watery and runny. “Thanks daddy.” Jensen said and then collapsed against Jared’s chest.  
“Told you it was normal.” Jared said holding his son. Jensen was nodding off and he decided now was a pretty damn good time to take a nap. 

His last thought before he was totally dead to the world, for at least a few hours was “I’m doomed, this boy, my baby boy, is gonna be the death of me.” 

There, on the couch on that warm summer day, July 16th 2010, Jared Tristian Padalecki sold his soul to his angel of a son, Jensen Ross Ackles.


	2. Not a Chapter, will delete later! Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you’ve been waiting for an update on this, DLBG isn’t abandoned and never will be, this verse is my child.

Okay, i know it’s been a while since i posted the first chapter and i have so much i want to share about this. This verse is literally my child and i love Daddy and Baby so much, so don’t think there’s never gonna be more. I want to ask, if you care, if you want this next chapter to be right after or like a few months after the prologue, or if you would like a bit of a time skip to where Jenny is about 12/13 ish. I’ve got loads of ideas and have had Daddy and Baby’s characters in my mind for so long and so many stories i want to share about them, but i’m writing this for you! If you’re comfortable with Jenny staying 8/9 for a chapter or so and slowly aging then please tell me! I’ve been desperately wanting to work on DLBG but i’ve been stumped on what to write. I don’t want to write 8 year old Jen if people don’t want to read 8 year old Jen, y’know? Please tell me how you think about this all in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are totally welcome, this is an ongoing verse, and there will be updates to it when i actually have time to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
